One short Soldaditos del amor
by hipoastrid
Summary: Estas historias cortas, son HipoxAstrid, estan ambientadas despues del regalo de furia nocturna. romance y humor con esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Love

Todo el mundo sabía que a Astrid Hofferson le encantaba entrenar y intentar ser la mejor vikinga. Pero después de hacer las paces con los dragones también le empezo a gustar y más que entrenar, era Hipo Horrenduck Haddock el hijo de Estoico el jefe de la aldea.

Ahora ella sólo quería conseguir dos cosas: una era convertise en la mejor guerrera de todos los vikingos y ser la pareja de Hipo.

Ese vikingo debilucho la había hechizado con sus ojos, la hacía sentir una niña con solo verlo, y sus labios eran como un imán que la atraían facilmente y aunque lo había besado más de una vez, bueno dos veces una cuando se despertó y la otra para animarlo, pero ya había pasado más de una semana desde el segundo beso y ya estaba ella otra vez queriendo probar esos labios de nuevo,por Odin, no podía pasar un dia sin tener ese deseo de besarle y ver su cara al ser besado!

Si, estaba enamorada, Astrid Hofferson, la gran Astrid conocida por ser la más fría,terca,fuerte,por tener un corazón de hierro, la más hermosa y la más intelingente se había enamorado de Hipo, que enrealidad no parecía un vikingo, el que parecía un debilucho,un inutíl,el que era el más tímido, el más tonto y terco de todos la había enamorado, él había atravesado el corazón de hierro y frío de Astrid.

Ahora mismo la chica se encontraba en el bosque buscando al hijo del jefe, ya que necesitaba hablar en privado con el.

Y lo encontró sentado en la hierba y apoyandose en un arbol mientras leia el nuevo manual de dragones.

Astrid cogió su hacha y lanzó al árbol donde estaba él apoyado, haciendo que el se asustara.

-Te é asustado?-preguntó ella con un tono burlón, acercandose a el.

-No, solo me he sosprendido...nada más-dijo el nervioso y levantandose.

-¿A donde vás?-preguntó Astrid agarrandole de un brazo, suficiente para que el vikingo no se pueda ir.

-Tengo que ir a darle el libro a Patapez-dijo Hipo un poco sonrojado pero por mala suerte la chica lo noto.

-No pasara nada, si le das más tarde-dijo ella arrastrandole al árbol donde el estaba sentado y cogió su hacha y se sentaron.

-Seguro que luego que se me olvida-dijo Hipo evitado la mirada de Astrid.

-Luego te acompaño yo, a darselo-dijo ella golpeandolo en el hombro.

-Eso duele, a que ha venido eso-dijo el un poco enfadado.

-Eso por hacerme enamorarme de ti-dijo ella acercandose.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, espera me has dicho que me amas?-dijo Hipo sin poder alucinar y sin darse cuenta de la cercania de la chica pero se dio cuenta cuando ella cogío una de sus manos y lo beso en la mano, haciendo que el se sonrojara.

-Eso por todo lo demás y Hipo-dijo ella cogiendolo ahora de la camisa.

-Que?-dijo él temblando y sonrojado

-Casate conmigo-dijo ella mirandolo muy seriamente.

-Somos muy jovenes Astrid-dijo él sitiendose débil.

-Eso ya lo se, quiero decir que si dices que si, seremos novios hasta que podamos casarnos-dijo Astrid acercandolo mas a ella.

-Parece que yo soy la chica y tu el chico, ya que el hombre le propone eso a la mujer no al revez, lo mismo con lo de besarle en la mano-dijo hipo

-Me gusta tener el control de todo, además tengo un poco de personalidad de un hombre vikingo y tu pareces un poco femenina-dijo ella rozando sus narices-dime tu respuesta Haddock, tengo muy poca paciencia.

-Si lo acepto Astrid, te quiero-dijo Hipo sonrojado pero sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo Hipo, te amo-dijo ella besandolo.

Fin.


	2. Pareja?

pareja

Hipo Horrenduck Haddock siempre estaba atento en su trabajo, nada le distraia, excepto una rubia que no le dejaba de espiarlo y cuando estaba solo ella se acercaba a él, le asustaba y después le besaba y después se iba dejandolo como un idiota, de que iba? Bueno era Astrid y que podía hacer? Decirle que le dejase trabajar? Imposible ella le mataría y además le hacía todo eso sin ser su novia, bueno es que no eran pareja, y hacían cosas que las parejas hacen.

Le tenía que decirle que ella no podía besarle, no tenía permiso y así lo haría hoy, o lo intentaría.

Era un día normal, solo que hoy Hipo no tenía que trabajar ya que hoy era su día de fiesta.

Hipo iba caminando en como decirle a la rubia lo que pensaba sin que ella se enfadara.

-Como se lo dire?-dijo él en voz baja pero bastante para llamar la atención de alguien.

-Decirle que a quien-dijo una voz detrás de él con un poco de celos.

-A..Astrid, hola Astrid y hola Astrid-dijo Hipo nervioso.

-Hola, te estaba siguiendo y tu andabas pensativo, dime a quien le tienes que decirle que?-le dijo ella con los brazos cruzados.

-No es de tu importacia-dijo Hipo muy nervioso.

-Que has dicho?-dijo Astrid más celosa- es una chica de otro pueblo?-dijo con una mirada amenazante.

-No es nada que te importe-dijo Hipo nervioso.

-Ven conmigo-dijo Astrid arrastrandole al bosque y cuando se alejaron.

-Bueno me vas a decir que pasa?-le pregunto ella acorralandolo a un árbol.

Y hipo le contó todo sin decirle que era ella pero Astrid cambio de una cara de celos y de enfado a una jugetona y una sonrisa increible.

-Así que me estas diciendo que no sabes que somos pareja?-dijo ella acariciandolo en la mejilla.

-Bueno..ay a que ha venido eso?-dijo Hipo enfadado ya que ella le había pegado en el hombro.

-Esto por ponerme celosa-dijo Astrid cogiendolo por la camisa y besandolo.

-Y esto por todo lo demás-dijo Astrid todavía muy cerca de él.

-Quiere decir que somos pareja?-preguntó él un poco confundido.

-Si, novio y novia, lo somos-dijo Astrid otra vez acercandose a el.

-Astrid me quieres más que un amigo?-preguntó el contento.

-Si, y mucho-dijo ella cerrando la distancia de los labios otra vez.

Fin.


	3. Estupido Muerdago

**Estupido Muerdago.**

Todo el mundo estaba muy contento, estaban con sus dragones celebrando snoggletog.

Todo gracias a Hipo, quien los trajo de vuelta, aunque despues el estuvo un poco triste al ver a todos con sus dragones menos el, pero luego, su dragón volvío con el, con el casco que se le había caido.

Y ahora todo el mundo estaba divirtiendose en la fiesta.

-Oye Hipo-dijo Estoico al lado de su hijo sentandose en una mesa.

-Que pasa Papa?-dijo Hipo.

-Gracías-dijo el abrazando a su hijo con fuerza.

-Por que?-dijo Hipo nervioso pero correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Por todo-dijo Estoico muy contento y separandose de su hijo-hijo?

-Si papa-dijo Hipo contento.

-Que tal te va con las mujeres?-preguntó Bocon interrumpiendo y sentandose al lado de Hipo.

-Bocon, le iba a preguntar yo-dijo Estoico enfadado.

-Bueno,lo siento-dijo Bocon-no e dicho que a ver cuando el hara el primer movimiento.

-Si lo acabas de decir, ahh olvidalo-suspiro Estoico derrotado-lo que ha dicho Bocon.

-Papa, si a mi no me gusta nadie-dijo Hipo sonrojado y nervioso, ya que todo el pueblo les estaba mirando y escuchando su conversacion.

-Hipo, no pasa nada si estas enamorando-dijo Estoico.

-Si,aunque fuese amor a primera vista desde los 4 años-dijo Bocon sonriendo.

-Yo no e tenido ningun amor a primera vista-dijo Hipo sonrojado.

-Sera una broma? Pero si te quedaste como un completo idiota, cuando la viste-dijo Bocon picaramente.

-Bocon, es la persona quien me imagino?-pregunto Estoico picaramente.

-Bocon, no digas nada más-dijo Hipo nervioso.

-Te refieres que no diga que la chica quien llevas enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo es la misma quien te beso delante de toda la aldea, despues de darte un puñetazo? O que diga que esa chica es la chica Hofferson? O que tambien que se te quedo la cara más tonta despues de que te besara?-dijo Bocon dandole un codazo a su alumno.

-Si, lo sabía, sabía que mi hijo estaba enamorado de la chica Hofferson-dijo Estoico contento.

-Papa no estoy enamorado de nadie, y menos de Astrid-dijo Hipo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Y porque dijiste, despues de que te beso "podria acostumbrarme"-dijo Bocon intentando imitar la voz de Hipo.

-Podias haberle dicho, que no te gustaba-dijo Estoico.

-Es que ya sabes como es Astrid, es muy terca y podía haberme matado ahí mismo-dijo Hipo mirando para otro lado y nervioso.

-Terco como su padre-dijo Bocon riendose-bueno cambiando de tema..

-Por fin-dijo Hipo suspirando de alegria.

-Ohhh-dijo la aldea un poco tristes.

-Cuando viene el siguiente?-preguntó Bocon picaramente.

-Que siguiente?-preguntó Hipo levantandose de la mesa siendo seguidos por todos.

-Hijo beso-dijo Estoico como si fuese lo más logico.

-Beso, pues creo que sera-dijo Hipo nervioso.

-Cuando?-preguntaron todo el mundo.

-Nunca más-dijo Hipo acariciando a Desdentando.

-Que?-dijieron todos asombrados.

-No me gusto, el beso, no sabe besar bien-dijo Hipo intentando encontrar una excusa.

-Hipo, eso es la peor mentira que he oido jamas-dijo Bocon sin creerselo

-Sus labios sabían a una anguila asquerosa-dijo Hipo nervioso y sonrojado-"Espero que Astrid no me haya escuchado"-dijo el pensando.

-Asi que beso mal,eh?-dijo una Astrid muy enfadada cogiendole por detras del chaleco y sacandolo fuera del gran salón.

-Bueno, dejemos que la futura señora Abadejos y el proximo señor abadejos esten hablando de sus cosas a solas-dijo Estoico contento.

Fuera del Gran salón, se encontraban Hipo y Astrid.

-Asi que no te gustan mis besos-dijo Astrid acorralandolo a la pared, haciendo que el no pueda escapar.

-Sabes, tengo, cosas que hacer...esto Astrid, lo siento pero no voy a dejar que me beses por segunda vez en la noche-dijo Hipo poniendo un dedo en los labios de Astrid,quien se había acercado mucho.

-Vas a romper la tradición?-preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo Hipo sin entender nada.

-Mira para arriba-dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-Qué...-dijo Hipo mirando para arriba y viendo el muerdago- estupido muerdago-susurro Hipo enfadado.

-Vaya,parece que los dioses te odian no?-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa increible, haciendo que Hipo se sonrojase más.

-Gracias por decirme eso-dijo Hipo sarcástico.

-Bueno es lo que dices siempre-dijo Astrid agarrando la cara de Hipo y acercandose más a él.

-Es verdad-dijo Hipo antes de ser besado por Astrid-" Y bueno, recibí otro beso que sabía a una anguila, gracias a un estupido muerdago"

**FIN.**


	4. el regalo de Hipo

**El regalo de Hipo**

Faltaba ya muy poco para que terminara Snoggletog, Hipo estaba jugando con los pequenos nadder de Tormenta.

-Oye Hipo,cuando le vas a dar el regalo?-pregunto Bocon sentandose al lado de Hipo.

-No se de que me estas hablando Bocon-dijo Hipo mintiendo,mientras se ponia mas nervioso.

-Hipo,te estoy hablando del regalo que le hiciste a Astrid-dijo Bocon picaramente mientras le daba un codazo.

-Creo, que ya es hora de que me vaya,estoy muy cansado-dijo Hipo haciendo como si tuviera sueño.

-Ni hablar,no te vas de aquí hasta darle el regalo-dijo Bocon cogiendo a Hipo.

-Que regalo?-preguntó Astrid detras de Bocon.

-Hola,Astrid-dijo Hipo intentando librarse de su maestro.

-El regalo que Hipo tiene para ti, y no te lo quiere dar porque es muy tímido-dijo Bocon.

-Bocon Hipo se te ha escapado-dijo Astrid al ver que Hipo se iba del gran salón.

-Usa esto-dijo Bocon dandole una caña de pescar.

-Pero si es..-dijo Astrid sosprendida.

-Es una caña para pescar a Hipo-dijo Bocon orgulloso por su invento-es para tí, cuando Hipo quiera huir, usa esta caña y lo pescaras como un pez.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Astrid usando la caña, y milagrosamente cogio a Hipo.

-"Que esta pasando?"-se preguntó Hipo al sentir como si alguien lo estuviera pescando.

-Pues si que funciona-dijo Astrid sosprendida al ver a Hipo agarrado a la caña de pescar en frente suyo-Ahora, dime que me has regalado.

-No-dijo Hipo intentando soltarse.

-Has dicho...uhm qué es esto?-preguntó Astrid cogiendo un objeto que estaba tapado en una manta, que había traido Desdentando.

Hipo al saber lo que había debajo de la manta miró a su dragón, quien le miró con una mirada inocente como si no hubiese roto ningun plato.

-"Gracias por nada reptil inutil"-penso Hipo enfadado y nervioso.

-Es un hacha...espera esto es el hacha que se me rompio-dijo Astrid sosprendida al coger su antigua hacha-mi fiel hacha de batalla.

-Si, tu antigua hacha-dijo Bocon recordando el día que fue hace dos semanas.

Flash Back.

Bocon estaba trabajando en la fragua, y Hipo no tardaria en llegar.

-Hola Bocon-dijo una voz femenina entrando por la puerta.

-Astrid, que te trae por aquí?-preguntó Bocon contento.

-E traido mi hacha vieja-dijo ella entregandole el hacha que estaba muy rota.

-Quieres que lo desmonte y lo use para hacer otras armas verdad?-dijo Bocon mirando el hacha, pero al mirar a Astrid, vio mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si, bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Astrid antes de irse.

-"Pobre chica"-dijo Bocon un poco triste.

Al poco rato llego Hipo,muy contento.

-Hola Bocon, que hace el hacha de Astrid aqui?-preguntó Hipo al ver el hacha-si esta rota…

-Astrid me ha pedido que lo desmonte y que use las piezas para hacer otra cosa-dijo Bocon-se le veia muy mal.

-Este hacha fue mi primer invento-dijo Hipo cogiendo el hacha y mirandolo con mucha pena-" Espera, si le hago unos retoques, podria usarse todavia"-pensó Hipo-Bocon me dejas el hacha.

-Para...ohh ya lo veo-dijo Bocon contento al saber lo que pensaba Hipo.

-Que?preguntó Hipo.

-Nada,solo suerte con el regalo-dijo Bocon saliendo de la fragua,dejando a un Hipo sonrojado.

Fin flash back.

-Hipo, tu me arreglaste el hacha?-preguntó Astrid cogiendo su hacha.

-Si,por suerte conocia muy bien esa hacha, ya que fue mi primer invento-dijo Hipo soltandose de la caña- y le hecho algunos ajustes para que sea más útil.

-Tu primer invento….-dijo Astrid sonriendo, se acerco a Hipo y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro-esto por intentar escapar.

-Ya empezamos, a veces..-dijo Hipo antes de ser interrumpido por los labios de Astrid.

-Y esto por todo lo demás-dijo Astrid mientras se separaba de Hipo y sonriera por la cara de idiota que había puesto.

-Es la cara más idiota que e visto en toda mi vida-dijo Bocon molestando a su alumno.

-Feliz Snoggletog-dijo Hipo al lado de Desdentado

-Si, feliz Snoggletog-dijieron Bocon y Astrid.

Fin.


	5. Confesion

**Confesión**

Despues de que hubiese venido Desdentado, todo el mundo estaba muy feliz, pero Hipo pensaba que algo faltaba y no sabía que.

-"Que puede faltar en la fiesta de Snogeltog?"-se preguntó Hipo.

-Hola Hipo-dijo una voz femenina detras de el, haciendo que el se asustara.

-Ahhhh!-dijo Hipo, dandose la vuelta para ver, a Astrid Hofferson, con una mueca de que de un momento a otro se empezaría a reir.

-Te he asustado mi pequeña anguila?-preguntó Astrid en un tono burlón.

-No, tu a mi asustarme, ni en tus sueños-dijo Hipo enfadado, pero se acordo de una palabra- " Mi pequeña anguila, me acaba de decir que soy suyo?"-pensó Hipo mientras que con solo pensarlo toda su cara se puso como una pesadilla monstruosa-A que...a venido...lo de mi….

-Que mi?-preguntó Astrid confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta que era y sonrio mientras agarraba el mentón de Hipo-Hipo,Hipo, tan mono no es muy seguro y mas cuando eso hace conquistar a chicas menos deseadas, y a veces eso me saca del quicio-dijo mientras cerraba la distancia-Sabes, te conozco muy bien Hipo, eras debil, flacucho, soñador, todo lo que no era un vikingo y sin embargo rompiste mi barrera de metal solo al verte por primera vez-dijo mientras recordaba.

_FLASH BACK Astrid(7 años) pov:_

_Todo era igual, con solo tener 7 años, ya tenía un hacha y por fin podría cumplir mi sueño, convertime en la guerrera más fuerte de todos los vikingos, no había otra cosa que quería, no quería casarme, ni tener novio, ni tener hijos, siempre iba a estar libre como el viento , aunque en muy fondo de mi corazón quería una cosa y eso era tocar las nubes del cielo, como seria tocarlo, pero eso sería imposible ya que el cielo lo ocupaban esos estupidos reptiles escupe -fuego._

_Yo jamas pense en enamorarme, pero parece que cambie de opinion esa misma mañana._

_Yo estaba persiguiendo gallinas por todo los lados, derrepente sin darme cuenta me choque con alguien y los dos caimos al suelo._

_-Hey mira por donde vas-dije yo enfadada aun sabiendo que la culpa era mía pero era muy testadura y no me gustaba admitir que fue mi culpa._

_-Si, la culpa ha sido tuya-protesto un niño._

_-Como que culpa mía?De que vas pequeña anguila-dije yo muy enfadada y lenvantandole del suelo con una mirada de mucho enfado, pero todo eso se paso cuando mire a sus ojos y a su cara, sus ojos verdes eran como el bosque quien cualquiera se podría perder, y su cara era una obra de arte, tan inocente y fragil, derrepente senti algo que jamas había sentido antes, mi corazón estaba latiendo rapidamente, sera esto el amor?_

_-Mi nombre es Hipo, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero-se presentó el despues de que le soltase._

_-Mi nombre es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson-dije yo ahora presentandome, aunque al oir su nombre y apellido me acorde de algo, y era que era el hijo del jefe de la aldea, el quien no paraba de meterse en problemas, por Thor se a enamorado del peor vikingo de la historia, esto no podia estar pasando!._

_-Oye y que hacias persiguiendo gallinas?-preguntó él-Y ademas en Snogletog._

_Es verdad era Snogeltog y había nieve por todas las partes-No tenia otra cosa para entretenerme-dije yo antes de cogerle de la mano y llevarle detras del gran salón, donde había un muerdago colgado, y yo lo cogi._

_-Bien,ya sabes la tradiccion, nos tenemos que besar, quieras o no-dije yo mientra le agarraba por los hombros._

_-Pero, lo del muerdago solo es si esta arriba de noso..-dijo el sin terminar la frase ya que yo lo bese en los labios pero termino rapido aunque me quede con su sabor,era muy rico sabiá a vainilla._

_Despues de separarme de el,le mire y tenia la cara como una pesadilla monstruosa y yo al ver esa cara sonrei para mi._

_-No le cuentes a nadie que te he besado, o sino me encargare que no tengas hijos-le dije yo amenazandolo aunque yo ya sabia que jamas lo haria ya que desde ese dia queria casarme con él,tener una familia con el pero sabia que era el desastre de la aldea, y que podia perder mi reputacion._

_-Tranquila,no le dire nada a nadie es una promesa que jamas rompere-dijo el nervioso._

_-Espero que así sea-dije yo antes de irme a mi casa corriendo, y cuando llegue subi a mi cuarto._

_En mi cuarto se me ocurrió una brillante idea,si me convertia en la mejor guerrera el jefe me pediria casarme con su hijo, y yo lo aceptaria sin dudar,eso es ahora tengo una mision, y es casarme con Hipo y además iba a cambiar lo de pequena anguila a mi pequena anguila, si Hipo era suyo solo es eso lo que sabia desde aquel dia._

_FIn flash back y fin Astrid Pov_

-Hipo te tengo que pedir algo muy importante te quieres ca...-empezó a decir Astrid pero fue interrumpido por Bocon.

-Hey que aquí falta algo y eso es un Baile-dijo Bocon gritando para despues oir la musica quien todas las parejas fueron al baile,ya que las mujeres sacaron a bailar a los hombres.

-Bueno,mi pequeña anguila, vamos a bailar?-pregunto Astrid mientras se dirigian al baile.

-Pero que me querias preguntar?-pregunto Hipo.

-Nada,olvidalo.

Bocon al ver a su alumno y a su chica sonrio y se le ocurrio una gran idea-Hey dejar el baile para los soldaditos del amor y poner musica mas romantica.

Todo el mundo se alejo y dejaron a Hipo y a Astrid solos en el baile.

Los musicos empezaron a hacer una musica romantica y suave.

-Yo esta música la llamó Romantic Flight-dijo Bocon.

-Romantic flight? Me gusta como suena-dijo Hipo nervioso mientras empezaban a bailar.

-A mi también-dijo Astrid sonriendo-" puede que hoy no le alla pedido que se case conmigo pero por lo menos me he confesado"

**Fin**


End file.
